voldemort's godly grandson
by Archangels of Trenzalore
Summary: When harry potter and the ministry of magic finds out that voldemort has grandson and that its percy jackson what will the wizarding world do to our favorite demigod? A percy is voldemort's grandson fanfic. its after the giant war, and about amonth after the battle ot hogwarts. Harry works at the ministry as an auror. Percy and harry are about the same age. Both 18
1. Chapter 1-He has a family!

**hey guys im writing aanother story for the hell of it**

**Dont think im abandoning the extremely weird vampire causea squib he**

**Thankz for reading**

**does it look like im a guy or an older British lady? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON**

harry potter pov

Sigh...

harry was tired it had been a long day of work

His auror duties were needed today because they had found another of voldemort's dwindling followers

He ron and hermione (now all trained aurors) had to chase the death eater all around London

When they caught up with him he put up a fight but in the end they successfully stunned him and brought to the ministry for his hearing

He had received lots of paperwork after the death eater was proclaimed guilty

Uggghh, finally! Im done I thought as I finish filling out the last page

As I place the file under V a thin file slips out

Sigh...

As I pick it up I see a name Amelia jackson, out of curiosity for the non British name I open then the file and start to read

_Amelia jackson_

_American muggle born witch_

_resided in Manhattan, new york_

_Died at age 30_

_Relations_

_Father= Jonathan paul jackson :muggle_

_Mother: sarah marie barton =muggle_

_Brother: jhon jackson =muggle_

_Husband: Thomas marvolo riddle =half blood wizard_

_Daughter: sally rose jackson =squib_

_Grandson: perseus achilles jackson= unknown_

_Amelia jackson married tom riddle at age twenty two. Divorced 2 years later.7 months after divorce amelia concieved a daughter and named her sally rose jackson. Amelia raised sally jackson for 5 years before dying in a tragic plane accident. Sally is then taken care of by her uncle jhon. 13 years later jhon dies of cancer. We are unsure of sallys movements after that event. sally now lives in Manhattan with her son perseus._

"Bloddy hell!" I screamed, I could not believe my eyes

You-no-who had a daughter and a grandson

I brought it to the head of the auror department, when he started reading he looked confused to why I brought to him until he read down. His eyes widened to the size of a golf ball

He looked to me, "good job harry, we need have a meeting with all the aurors now! Send out owls but dont say what its about just say its urgent" he ordered me

After I delivered a the owls I headed to the big conference room were practicly the whole ministry was along withe the aurors and not surprisingly news reporters

When every one had apparated here the minister(who was the second one to know) started talking

"Harry potter from the department of aurors has found a file that we never thought exsited, it comprises of information about who-know-who's personal life, it turns out he has a living daughter and grandson."the room erupted in niose

"Who are they?!"

"Where are they?!"

"Are they dangerous? "

I spoke up, "please, please, we will handle this, in the meen time dont panic, it says here that his daugyter is a squib, the only thing we are unsure of is his grandson."

They calmed down but a guy from the department of magical sports named mac asked

"So what are the aurors going to do?"

I answerd him in a grim tone,"we are going to find voldemort's grandson and question him, oh and for those people of daily prophet the kids name is perseus jackson."


	2. Chapter 2- OH NO SHE DIDNT!

**wow, I didnt realy expect anyone to read this. So thanks for your support ill try harder with the spelling and If your readers like this story please give me ideas for the plot.**

**Im sorry if the charactors are a little ooc im new to this so go easy on me kay?**

**Disclamer- roses are red, violets are blue, I do not thease book series, even if I wanted to**

3rd person pov = the olympian throne room

"What!", Poseidon raored at the minor goddess

Hecate cringed under poseidons murderous glare and took a step back

She had just finished explaining that the group of mortals that she had blessed a long time ago were going to go after the hero of olympus and his mother because they were related to an enemy the wizards had just killed and defeated

The minor goddess seemed to gather her courage before speaking up,"im sorry lord poseidon but your son is the grandson of the most feared wizard of all time, so they will go after hi, but don't worry ill make sure they wont kill him".

Hera spoke, "how come your little experiments didnt know about this until now?"

Hecate nervously said,"After both the titan war and the wizards war I thought that if there is another war I wouldn't hurt if we had some extra alies, so I thought that if we need to become alies then we need ambassador that has a foot in each world, so i thought who better than percy jackson so i planted the file of his witch grandmother in front of their greatest hero so that he can track perseus and they can talk in front of thier whole government."

Poseidon was still angry but knew she was right, they had a lot of casualties in the second titan war, so if they wanted to avoid that they should make some allies

"Fine, but if any of those _wizards _hurt my son I will intervene",poseidon threatened

hecate gulped and nodded her head franticly

Zeus who had been silent suddenly boomed with his loud voice and said, "it is decided, for the sake of a possibly up coming war i will allow hecates blessed mortals take and question perseus jackson hero of olympus!"

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed and the meeting was ajourned

Hermione pov

Me, ron, harry and a few other aurors were still in the auror office even though it was 10:00. We were searching non stop for the address of voldemorts kin. The only clue we had was that they lived in new york in Manhattan.

I looked up at ron to see him snoring on his desk

Sigh...Boys!

I turned back to my screen and started reading a news paper about a kidnapping of three kids, annabeth chase, grover underwood, and percy jackson

I back pedaled and read the name again

Percy jackson , that was his name. I kept on reading the muggle news paper until I got to the part were they interviewed his step father

_we are at the victim sally jacksons residence, the blue wood apartment complex-_

Thats all I needed, I woke ron and maee the aurors turn towards me

"What is it mione?"harry asked in a tired voice

"I found him , I found you-know-whos grandson", I said with a triumphant smile etched on my face

My fellow aurors smiled back,"great!, lets go get him."

**hope you liked it, thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3-light shooting sticks of death

hey** idjets! How ya doing?**

**heres a new chapter**

**Disclaimer - roses are red, violets are blue, I am not rick riordan or jk rowling, even though I dont want that to be true**

**-spj-**

percy pov

Sometimes I hate my family

I kow that sounds horrible and you sould always love your family not mater what, but for me I have had a lot of family members try to kill me and a lot that get me killed

Let me explain why im thinking this. It started in the middle of the school year after I had just watched clash of the titans with annabeth (you would not belive all the mistakes they made) and I was heading home to my empty apartment.

My mom and paul were on a cruise (a gift from poseidon) to brazil, so I had the apartment to myself. Surprisingly I kept pretty clean

Anyway when I got inside I went and microwaved a frozen pizza and a blue coke, I hadn't even taken a bite before I heard a knock on the door

Mabye its annabeth, I thought as I stroll to the door

I open the door and what I see is not what I expected

There were four people at the door, they were all about the same age as me

Two girls and two guys, one was a tall guy (not as tall as me) redhead with lots of frekles, another guy was a shorter guy with black meesy hair like me with glasses and a lightning shaped scar( thalia would be jealous). The girls looked completely different from each other. One with long flaming ed hair (like the other guy) and freckles, and the last one a shorter girl with bushy brown hair and face that just screamed know-it-all.

All four of them were wearing stylish black robes. And if you didnt know people dont wear robes in new york.

I knew ive never seen them before, yet they all had had hateful looks on thier faces

Probably monsters, great, just peachy!

In caution I wraped my had around riptide in pen form and asked them,"can I help you?"

They uust glared at me before the bushy haired girl spoke up,"are you perseus jackson?"

I narrowed my eyes, only monsters and gods called me perseus

"Who wants to know?"I aksed her

The ginger guy spat out,"were the feds and we need you to come with us"

"What do the feds want with me?"

"We need to bring you in for questioning" the dark haired guy broke his silence

I knew they were wernt feds. I knew that because 1,the had British acents and I dont think they would have gone so far just for me. 2, they were wearing those werid black robes. And 3, beacuase they all looked at me like I killed their puppy's, and it seemed like they all had a personal vendeta against me. So I had a plan to let me escape but I need to stall them with what I do best, stupid questions(leo would be so proud)

"Oh is it about that pizza I through on someones roof cause if it is im sorry, I iust realy hated the pizzza, anchovies blegh !"

They looked confused which almost made me laugh

The redhead guy got , murderous look on his face

"Enough games! We know your grandfather is voldemort," he yelled at me and pointed long stick at me

He took up a defensive stance and that eent me into battle mode. I backed up into my apartment and uncapped riptide and got into a crouch

They looked surprised before they composed themselves and took out sticks too

"What are you?," I asked them, "and what do want with me"

They looked surprise again

"Come on harry stupey him and weel ask him questions at the M.O.M", the red head girl screached

The dark haired guy (harry) nodded and shouted, "Stupefy!" And abeam of yellow light shot at me when it hit me I felt a little stiff but I shoke it off

The four off them stared at me I horror

"Was that supposed to do something?" I asked mockingly

I used the advantage of their confusion and charged them

They looked at me in surprise and raised their light shooting sticks

The bushy haired girl yelled to her friends, "lets all stupefy him at the same time! "They all nodded, looked at me and shoughted at the top of their lugs

"STUPEFY!

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a lot off yellow light and smug smiles on their faces

-spj-

**hoped you guys liked Iit **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Not what I expected

**hi guys, sorry forit when he wakex upthe long wait. I've just been really busy**

**So heres chapter four hope you guys like it**

**Disclamer = dont be an ass-hat, im not riordan or rowling**

**Harry pov**

I backed away as the guy fell foward unconscious from the sheer power of four stupefy spells directed at one person. I was in shock for for reasons, 1: his pen turned into a real glowing sword, 2: He went after not 1 but 4 stupefy sells shoot at him, 3: he didnt seem to know what we were, and 4: when we attacked him he didnt pull out a wand but instead a sword.

My mind only felt a microscopic sliver of guilt before i pushed it into the back of my subconscious, and let the anger out. This guys grandson took so much from me, family, friends, even my pet. I hadn't known I had so much anger pent up. I suddenly realizedI that I aattacked this guy who probably didnt even know you-know-who in prejudice. Guilt flooded me, I felt like a jerk. I decided then and there that I wouldn't assume things as I just did. There might still be a chance he is still evil so I didnt let myself fully feel guilty about stupefying him.

Hermione and ginny were tying him up in magical chains that we got from azcaban that drains people of there magical power as long as there wearing them. Ron wasn't helping, probably due to the possibility that he might punch perseus

When the two girls were done, I turned to ginny and i felt the fammilar fluttering in my chest and asked her, "so do you think he knew voldemort? " she flinched hbut still answered the question

"I don't know, but im pretty dure about one thing, I dont think hes a wizard, but I still think hes really powerfull. If thank makes any ssense." she smiled at me sheepishly

"Nope", I said and cut off her reply with a kiss

We broke apart when ron started geting inpatient, "comon guys, stop snogging and get over here, so we can aparate before the please-men come." He whined

Hermione swatted his arm and told him it's police men. She then grabbed my arm and rons hand while I grabbed ginnys, and ron grabbed hermiones and ginnys. With my free hand I grabbed his shoulder and the four of us apparated into the M.O.M's biggest courtroom where his questioning would take place.

hermione pov

As we walked into the hearing room all conversation died down almost instantly. They whole ministry watched as ron and harry dragged voldemort's grandson to the chair in the middle of the room. Ginny took off his bonds and the same type of chains we used earlier wrapped themselves around the handsome boys wrists and heels.

Yes I said handsome. The boy was not what I expected. He was handome to the highest degree, with his lilith yet strong body, soft messy black hair, long lashes surrounding beautiful sea green eyes. Any girl would drool over him, even me but he is not my ron. I was really expecting an ugly kid with slits for a nose and red reptilian eyes full of malice. But instead she found a boy hot enough to be model and eyes that were full of pain and power.

"So thats him then?" Asked kingsly, the new minister. He sat in the middle of the raised seats.

"Yes" i replied, and then told him the whole story of how we caught him. He seemed surprised at the fact that he didnt have a wand but a pen that turned into a sword.

I then noticed harry still had the sword in his hands. "Harry can you show bargol (goblin) the sword so he can tell us about it" harry looked impressed, "sure thing mione, smart". He handed it over to the goblin. Bargol held it in his hands and imedietly he dropped it in surprise

"This sword is a mileania old and made of a metel from goblin legend."he said while he stared at it in awe

Seamus who now worked for the department of mysteries asked, "whats it called?"

"Celestial bronze, legend has it, that it was made in the forge of the god hephestus". He said

"We will question him when he wakes up." The minister said

I made a note to myself that would do some research

"Ugghhh..." everyones heads turned sharply towards the noise and saw that it was perseus

Percy pov

I woke up slowly and confused. The first thing I noticed was that I was drooling. The second thing was that I was sleeping in a wooden chair.

Wait..When did I sleep in wooden chairs?

Then the past events came crashing down on me. Great..I have more enemies.

I started to open my eyes but the room was so bright, "Uggghhh", it took a few moments for me to adjust.

When I did I took in my surroundings. I was in a massive circular court room filled with people all wearing robes like the first ones that got me. It seemed that I was tied up in a chair with what I noticed as power draining chains. Even though I was Feeling hopless due to no powers and no riptide, I still struggled held my head high and stared at them in defiance. Most of the wierd people in the crowd looked at me in anger but few looked at me curiously. That only made me angrier.

"What do you want with me?," I said through gritted teeth

But before they could respond, a harsh golden light flooded the room for a minute before disappearing.

I looked to were the light resonated and saw a figure standing in front of us.

I recognized the person. It was...

**HA HA HA. CLIFFHANGER!**

**Bye guys hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5- memories and realizations

**hello guys**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger**

**Well... not really**

**Hahahahahaha**

**I do not own pjo or hp**

percy pov

Hecate...

standing in front of me was hecate, The goddess of crossroads and magic. Whe looked exactly the same way as I last seen her from after the giant war, with her long black dress, swirling green eyes, and long jet black hair.

She was in her non-godly hieght of 5ft 4.

I would've bowed to her considering that she pretty nice but scine I was chained, the only thing I could do was lower my head in respect.

Unfortunately the weird people all around me, brought out thier sticks and yelled strange phrases as different colored beams of light shot towards the goddess.

As I expected, the lights stoped a foot from her body before disappearing. What I wasnt expecting was for her to just smile at them fondly and NOT turn them all into banana slugs.

I had to admit I was a little disappointed.

"Greetings witches, wizards and percy, let me Iintroduce myself. I am hecate greek goddess of crossroads and magic. " the goddess boasted loudly.

I pail blonde guy spoke up and scoffed at her," A greek goddess? Do you realy expect us to belize that?!"

Hecate glared at the guy, "yes, draco malfoy" and she started glowing and getting taller untill she was fifty feet tall, wearing greek battle armor and holding a spear.

Scilence, was the only thing to be heard as the (was it wizards?) Wizards gaped at her.

Finnally finding my voice I spoke up (literally),"lady hecate can you please get me out of thease chains and explain whats going on?"

She grinned at me and the bindings loosely fell off my limbs. As I was rubbing my wrist, hecate went back to her normal 5ft 4.

The goddess turned to all of us in the room," Alright now lets get down to business. Let me tell you why I am here."

"As it turns out, you are not the only magical thing out there besides your wizarding world its-, you now what let just show all of you"

What? I thought.

One of the girls that kidnapped me (the one with the bushy hair) asked what I guessed was on everyones minds," show us?"

"Yes hermione show you" the magic goddess said with grin.

And suddenly I saw visions in my head. And I recognized them.

They were my memories.

Almost every single one since mrs. Dodds all the way to the end of the giant war?

It feels strange, watching my life flashing before my eyes. Even though it was realy sad to see all the horrors in my life it was nice to see the good parts.( like the ones with annabeth)

Suddenly it ended and I could see again but not before more images flooded my mind.

but they were not mine. What I saw amazed me **pretend I just summarized all of the harry potter books, except for the 19 years later chapter.**

with the last image of harry being cheered on by hogwarts fading I felt as if I known him my whole life.

When everyone was done watching the visions in our head every wizard and witches head turned towards me in awe. All I could stare at were hecate and harry. I felt deep sympathy for him.

"What was that?" Ginny asked hecate who was smiling slightly.

"That my friends, were the memories of percy jackson and harry potter, well.. just the important stuff" she explained.

"So you mean to say that demigods and the gods of olympus are Real?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Yes Ronald, all of it real, the only reason wizards have not run into demigods is beacuase the olympians have not allowed it."

I raised my voice and asked, "so why are telling us now?"

"Because perseus, after the giant war I realized it wouldn't hurt if were we had some allys and if the wizards help us in time of peril we will help them in return."

"That sounds fair, how about in times of peril we will send our aurors, and when we need help mabye you could send some demigods. " Kingsly shaklebolt (aka minister) declared an everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thats great, scince thats settled how about we have a little fun" hecate said excitingly.

I got nervous, I wasnt very fond of what gods thought were fun, "what do you mean?" I asked warily.

She grinned at me harry hermione and ron, with a mmischievous glint in her eye one that I had seen to much in leo and the stolls.

Uh-oh

She clapped her hands and spoke loudly," how about a duel?"

**Im sorry if this chapter is crappy I promise ill make the next chapter better.**

**BTW readers, please give me some ideas on what to do next In the reviews**

**Lastly I wanted to ask you just for fun, if you guys like the idea of me changing my pen name to Queen of the Crossroads**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!?**


	6. Chapter 6 - plans

**Hi guys, im back. And i know some of you might hate me for not updating sooner, I just hated my writing. So Im back. Ihope you like it.**

PERCY

"What, like right now?", you want us to do it, now?" I asked her with one of my eyebrows raised.

She looked at me, "of course not, we can't have one here, (she gestured to the courtroom), teribble mess that would make."

I wa confused " So, where?"

"Your going to hogwarts." The council erupted in shouts of, "wait a second here", "he can not!", and "he is to dangerous".

Me, the girl Hermione, Harry and Ron were all quiet.

"Please everyone, calm down!" Hecate tried to sooth the room of people. All of whom were talking untill hecate raised her hand and green light shot out of it and everyones mouths involuntarily shut.

"That's better." Hecate smiled

"Yes, Perseus is dangerous and he is dangerous, but not to his friends and the innocent, so calm your sticks." Everyone visably relaxed.

"How long do he get to stay there?" Percy was surprised it was Ron that asked.

The goddesses face slightly paled, "um.. I havent told the rest of the olympians and the half bloods of both camps, so its going to take a few days to convince the gods and the ambassadors ov both camps to come to hagwarts so we can have an official meeting."

"What am I supposed to do there?, Im not exactly a wizard

I was just acting, Hogwarts sounded exciting (even if it did have a werid name) but despite how good it sounded, it killed him to be away from Annabeth for so long.

"You still have an amazing aray of powers, some are still undiscovered, I think a little learning will do you good. You dont have to do any spells just watch and occasionally participate. Just try not to destroy this one or burn it down, please?"

Some of the wizards looked at me surprised. As I if I would damage school property again, come on, That only happened three times.

He suddenly thought of Annabeth.

"Can I Iris message my friends?" I asked hopefully. The thought only just occurred to me.

"Um, I dont think thats a good idea." She looked at me in pity. I dont want pity I wanted my girlfriend.

"Im sorry, Perseus, im truly sorry." I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak, incase an insult sliped out.

I'm kind of a master at angering deitys.

"Oh!" She said it as if a lightbulb turned on. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three and everyone else that were in your year, are going back to school to finish your 7th year, cant let you get out of that, can?"

Ron and Harry groaned. Were probably thinking the same thing.

_ughh, more school! Why?!_

Hecate then walked up to Harry, leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Harry looked at her surprised then nodded to her.

_what did she say to him?_

She stepped to the middle of the court and started to glow as her true form replaced her corporeal form.

I looked away and yelled, " DON'T LOOK!"

The second before she left, she said one final thing, "Be nice percy."

When the bright green and yellow light finally faded, Hermione looked at me, "Your going to love hogwarts." She grinned at me.

And I grinned back.

**Hope you guys liked it. I promise ill make the next one longer.**

**Please review!**


End file.
